Horrors of CYBERBULLYING
by tealana
Summary: Mikey wishes to become a writer and artist. What horrors, he will learn when confronted by those whom wish to bring and break him down through the screen of the computer? based on real true events of everyday life, and social media behaviour.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day begun like any other day, when the hyperactive terrapin known as Michelangelo; or mikey for short. Was becoming restless and bored with his video games and decided to begin his first fiction as he was inspired to do so, after watching a movie that he recently watched. But also he was inspired to draw, he weren't a good artist but that never stopped him from trying.

Writing all he needed to back up his fiction before beginning his own but also would request his older brother, Donatello to review any misspelling and grammar mistakes. Which the purple clad terrapin was happy to assist but had warned his younger brother that there may be some people that may not like what he may write and draw.

With a sigh, and a nod. Michelangelo requested for books that could assist him in writing and drawing, well in this case. Download whatever information that is available from the internet. Donatello insured his brother to wait patiently until all is gathered, printed and sorted properly so it is accomplished appropriately for the orange clad terrapin to understand. Which he agreed and left in peace.

 _Five hours later, precisely…_

Leaning back in his chair, rubbing his eyes as he was beginning to tire and needed a break from the computer since a tingle of thudding feeling begun to surface within his skull. "Ugh, such exhausting work." Donatello wined, little then sighed exaltedly.

Whilst he just resumed in the search of the textbook guidelines and tips on how to write a novel, and how to draw; Mikey had entered the room and startled the overly busy terrapin. "Is it ready?" Mikey asked, gently not realising that he had frightened his older brother.

"EEEEPPPPP! MIKEY!" Placing a hand on his pounding chest as he answered through gasping breathe. "Don't do that, bro."

Sheepishly smiled, then apologised quickly. "Sorry, did I disturbed you?"

"The obvious answer to your question is 'yes' mikey. You did disturbed me and had startled me." He leaned forward and grabbed the mouse, then clicked on the print icon for the writers starter kit out on paper.

"Is that the kit for me?" mikey excitedly asked, jumbling his words in the question he had asked. Donatello sighed softly then corrected him gently.

"Is that kit for me." Donatello looked to his brother and gently smiled. Mikey facepalmed himself and replied.

"Oh, my bad. I was so excited."

"I can tell, but then that is you regardless." Donatello answered, as he reached for the printed pages then quickly sorted them in small sections then stapled the corners before handing them over to Mikey.

Mikey was so overly excited about the booklet given to him, throwing his arms around Donatello's neck as he happily said over and over. "Thankyou, thankyou Donnie."

Patting his shell softly as he lightly chuckled, then Mikey rushed whilst Donatello shouted after him. "Read all the pages carefully before you begin."

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Thankyou again, Donnie." Mikey replied, happily. Donatello sighed as he turned back to the computer and saved the download in the computer in case of needing in the near future then resumed his search for the Drawer's guide to success booklet.

"The things I do for family." He commented, softly.

* * *

Ok, what do you think of this one? As this had inspired me to write while I was cleaning earlier today and after I would say of recent events that had fuelled my temper which made me realise, why loose my temper and give energy to those whom wish to abuse me because they are miserable?

Then it struck me, I'll write a fiction on true events about **CYBERBULLYING**. Since I've been receiving my fair share of cyber bullying lately and during that time, I've wasted trying to get through to them with intelligence of showing what they are doing is not only harming myself, but **themself** **.**

I chose Mikey for this fiction, due to he is the sensitive of the subject and I know this may be harsh to use him as the main character to prove a point but as I've been told once. 'have to be cruel to be kind' but then, why be so ugly toward others? This is the question I don't think will ever be answered. Anyway, onward to the next chapter as we learn how Mikey begins his first fiction and drawing when the cyberbullying begins as well, see how it affects him as well. Tootles for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wish to thank you all for your fantastic support girls. You are the best as always, and yes 'TheLadyOfSouls' I will promise to do the best I can. Cyberbullying is a growing problem and it should be killed off. Far too many are suffering from this issue. Thank you so much for supporting me in this fiction, I believe the more it is aware then hopefully the next victim can be saved from suicide.**

 **I don't believe in suicide and I don't pity cyberbullies, I know that does sound harsh but I strongly believe those whom bully others don't have no sense of self-worth and only out to gain power over others to make themselves better which they should be trying to stop their own bullying abuse instead of putting up with it and taking out on others. It is terribly sad that people out in the world can be like that. Anyway, onward to the following chapter as I am going to begin with Mikey's first encounter of the bullying which he will just shrug it off at first until it circulates. Wish me luck, as I normally don't tread in sharing many things like this as I'm very much like Raphael with my temper.**

 **And to be mikey for this fiction, is uncharted territory for me but I will try my best. Hope it will go will. See you soon, my lovelies. And I will check out 'turtle wars' as well. Thank you again for you wondrous support.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The orange clad terrapin was so excited to begin his first fiction on Fanfiction. And his aim in the fiction was to create a romance story. Mikey is the hyperactive, life of the party turtle. Romance is uncharted territory for him but that didn't stop him from trying.

Sitting on his bed, with a pen and blank sheet of paper in his lap whilst figuring where to begin in the first chapter. Poor mikey was beginning to have headaches as he continuously tried his best to begin the story and realised his mind was a completed blank.

Placing the pen down and leaned back in his pillow, rubbed both hands down his face as he exhaled, a heavy frustrated sigh. "Never thought, writing a story would be so hard." He stated to himself, leaning forward and picked the pen up once again when a knock at his door, attracted his attention.

"Mikey?" Donatello called, from the blindside of the bedroom door. Sighed again, placing the down once again and climbed out from the bed, then walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Donnie." He smiled. Donatello smiled back then gently handed the booklet to him.

"Just as promised."

"Thankyou, Donnie." Mikey graciously said, thanking his older brother for assistance as he gratefully took the booklet, handed to him.

"How is the story going, mikey?" Donatello asked, with a curious smile.

"Well, um. Hm." Mikey replied, lightly stammered alittle. Donatello smiled encouragingly and placed his hand unto Mikey's then politely advised.

"Take your time, Mikey. The first chapter will come to you."

"Thankyou, Donnie." Mikey answered, gently as he smiled more.

Turning on his heel and took the first step out of the doorway, and returned to his own room when Mikey stood slightly out of his room and called to Donatello. "Donnie?"

Looking back and answered. "Yes, mikey."

"What should I write?" mikey wondered curiously.

"Whatever you want, as long you do your best and be patient." Donatello gently advised. Mikey nodded then disappeared into his room, closing the door behind him as raphael approached Donatello and asked, folding his arms.

"That was some advice Donnie. What exactly was the advice for?"

"Mikey, is writing his first story." Donatello answered.

"Oh really? What is he going to write about?" raphael wondered, curiously. Donatello shrugged then replied. "Have no idea. Just have to wait when he has completed the first chapter."

"Hm, can't wait to read it." Raphael smiled, with presentation of interest and curiosity.

"Neither can I." Donatello answered, then continued. "Well, my experiments aren't going to be tested on their own. Later raph."

"Later, Donnie." Both brothers went their separate ways and resumed with their own activities. Meanwhile Mikey finally begun the chapter and what he thought was or what would be a good start as he happily skipped to his brother's room and knocked on the door.

A loud crash of test tubes, echoed within the room and followed by a faint cussing mutter. Waited for a couple minutes until, he hoped it was safe to try again. Gently knocked on the door and Donatello answered.

"Coming, hang on your shell." The door finally opened and Mikey stood patiently, with his first chapter in his hands.

"I am finished with the first chapter, Donnie." He excitedly smiled. "Can you help me with the spelling just in case that I made a mistake, please."

Donatello smiled warmly, invited his younger brother in the room and answered. "Of course, what are older brothers for, if not to help and guide? Right?"

"Right. Thankyou Donnie." Mikey smiled.

"You're welcome, mikey. Let's see what you have begun with." Kindly taking the paper and slowly read it. Donatello sat down in his chair, taking out a red pen to use for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Mikey sat beside his brother, anxious with trembling nerves as he waited for the results of what Donatello may say and commented while reading and correcting what is to be either changed or edited.

"Hm." He softly sighed. "Well, not bad for a start but there is a few spelling mistakes and incorrect grammars in some places."

"Ok, what should I do?" he asked, worried.

"I can fix the spelling mistakes and edit the grammars with you, then see how it will progress when publishing the first chapter. How does that sound?" Donatello smiled to mikey with encouraging support.

With one reply and happy nod. "Oh yes, please. That would be totally super radical!"

Donatello chuckled alittle and continued, opening his laptop and clicked onto the word program. "Well, Mr Author. Let's get started."

Mikey like the sound of that and smiled bigly as he was so excited and begun to get carried away. After one hour, precisely the brothers had finally completed the first chapter. And pleased with the story line created, Mikey couldn't wait to publish it on the site.

"Yay, it is finally done. Let's get publishing, Donnie."

"First, you will need a username for your profile. And add in alittle about yourself." Donatello explained as soon he clicked onto the site's homepage and read the guidelines to Mikey as he was more focused on his story to be read by others.

"Turtletitan." Mikey announced, happily. Donatello smiled, nodded and replied.

"If that is what you want, turtletitan it is then." Mikey was jumping for joy throughout the room and happily exclaimed his joy. "Yay, I am a writer! I hope I become the best there is."

"With time, patience and continuously practice. In time you will be, mikey. Don't forget, not every one will or may like what you write. As that is apart of criticism but then there are some, who are just mean. Be aware of that, mikey."

Mikey smiled, nodded fast and replied. "I won't forget, thankyou Donnie. Can we start on the next chapter?"

Donatello shook his head, chuckled alittle and thought to himself. 'My lord, what have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

Thankyou girls, you are the best support anyone could ever ask for. The review that had sparked my temper and idea to write this fiction was in my drama/romance fiction for 'Raphael's goddess.' On chapter 29. Well, what I read I was deeply hurt by. And angered too but what got to me more was this reader called me 'sweetheart' well, I aint this 'anonymous flamer' sweetheart.

I am and can be sweet when I am comfortable in the right crowd of people and friends and I do have a heart just like anyone else. But to be called that, when I don't know this person makes me very uncomfortable. And there were other stuff said which I only can recall a small bit that I will share in the next chapter. But also, I am like raphael as I don't like to see any of my friends to be cyberbullied and tend to get into trouble for stepping in and standing up for my friends because some of the things that is said, hits hard into the home of the heart. And I've also experienced this torment on deviant Art website also. Even Facebook a few years back.

For the longest time, I've bottled it up and just reported, block and only be confronted by my tormentors with new alias accounts to resume their abuse. And there were times that I felt completely worthless and had become very ill with nasty condition that almost became cancerous which I was very lucky to survive from only just recently an year ago.

Some of my good friends that supported me through the abuse on Facebook, and deviant Art before the cyberbullying begun just recently through my Raphael's goddess and Raphril: meant to be fictions just within the last month. And I couldn't understand why people were so ugly to others or to each other.

It was not until a few days ago, I purchase a magazine that attracted my eye that is for teenage girls about life, fashion, medical, social networking even experiences that they had faced in their lives that they wished to share in hope of saving a life in the future. This magazine is called 'Dolly'. Yes I know, I'm abit old to read this magazine but something in this magazine drew me in it. And I was unable to compel from it until I came to a page that has given me the tools that I will use in this fiction when Donnie steps in to assist his brother with the bullying. As I have already added to my bio profile as copy and paste to share with others as why cyberbullying is so damaging. And how come, it not only affects the victims that commit suicide, it also affects their families as there is a poem on my profile that I had written a few years back when a boy I knew that grew in my old hometown that I also grew up in where I also endured physical horrendous abuse from those whom beat me terribly but today, I will be 34 in the new year. And sometimes, I look back to what I had endured, suffered from those who had bullied my physically, mentally, emotionally and even spiritually. That had resulted my path to be involved with two very different men that entered my life in my early 20's. As it still makes me wonder, to this very day. How I ever remained strong to survive through this continuous ordeal of abuse for many years of my life from the age of 13 to present. There is no explanation in how I did, possibly there must be a reason and this could be it. To share my story to show what and how damaging abuse can be and how it has not only changed my life but had forged the person I am today. I know for sure, that one thing. My family never left me as there was always one place I could to feel safe when I knew I escape to, when trouble brewed.

First one, had not only left a terribly scar as he was trying to use sex as weapon in controlling me and to be his meal ticket to remain in the country. Also had bashed me when discovering I wasn't pregnant. 11 months of that abuse I endured then one day, something inside me just snapped. I just mentally blackout, and the next thing I knew when I realised, he was on the floor crying. And I left. Then one month later he was deported after spending time in a Mental hospital. I did visit him there as I needed closure for what he inflicted unto me as I forgave him. Which my big mistake of doing. But when he was deported that was my escape and I swore to never be involved with someone like that again then I met my second abuser that is my children's father.

Luckily it was only mental, emotional and financial but that don't excuse what and how he treated me or the children. I kicked him eventually when my heart was shattered when he said, that our daughter meant absolutely nothing to him when she was born. And that was a gigantic wakeup call to make me realise that I had gotten involved with a narcissistic.

This had taught me that people like this are cruel, empty and vile more ways imagined. And if don't leave, before it is too late then who will be there for those who depend on you. My children are my world and they are the reason I live today to share my story because abuse is abuse.

No matter what or where it is received. Or how it is given. This is my motto and I have been hated for it as I've also written a story that is also based on true events that I have found my first male friend as he suffers from a condition there is no cure for. And other people involved of what they experienced as there are too many people suffering. 'True friendship' is another true event story and this saying ive created that I strongly stick by. **'No matter if you or anyone else was or is abused, don't give you the right to inflict abuse onto others.'**

Abuse and bullying of all kinds are the most ugliest forms of narcissistic behaviour no matter that person is just a teen or a grown adult. We are not born aggressive, it is what inflicted upon us (the victims) that eventually become what we shouldn't.

I do hope this helps. As sharing my past scars of all the abuse I've endured and I thank the universe and the old gods especially, Freya the norse goddess and Bastet the Egyptian goddess as I am great lover of cats and mystery of the realm to magic. Which I find comfort in their embrace as I've also designed a drawing as a symbol for the tribe of Nordic Valkyries. That I am hoping to have as my warrior's emblem tattoo with the chakra symbols to carry with me and paint to empower my home.

Anger is also a ugly feeling, I do admit I loose my temper when feel intimated and threatened as it is hard when the abuse comes from those behind a computer screen. So I pray for the universe to do the judging and take over as karma always comes around eventually to balance, and show those whom shouldn't be abusing others because they are abused. Anyway, I better get to the next chapter as this may frightened some people/readers of what I believe in but I will say, no matter what the gods do watch and listen. And sometimes will intervene when necessary, as I do speak from experience. Thankyou for your time, support and I do hope you will enjoy this story as I only wish to try to change the behaviour of those that should be breaking the cycle of their own abuse before they do cause tremendous damage that one day may never ever be repaired. Thankyou for your time. And you are welcome to ask me any questions about you are curious about. Have a wonderful day and bless you all…


	3. Chapter 3

**As some of you all know with the personal note in 'raphril: meant to be' where I took a stand against one reviewer that chose not to reveal his or her name when stating their review. And yes, I have said things in that note which I am not proud of. But I am prepared to face the consequences when the time comes. Anyway, when it came to the review in 'raphael's goddess' as it said the reviewer couldn't get past after chapter 5. Well what was said, I was deeply hurt by and angry of then my spirit guides told me, to ignore them and delete it. It took awhile to figure where to do that and soon that was done, the reviewer receives a message that they are spammed from reading which I hope they do because I don't want them to return with much more force in inflicting their abuse onto my story, to myself or my other loyal readers that do enjoy reading them.**

 **I found the review quite appauling, to what was stated. As I took it as a deep insult to my story, and to those who have followed, favourite and reviewed. I do understand that there will be some that wont like what is written but in truth, who are they to judge? If they can not say or state anything appropriate or nice; there is the door. Walk out and don't let the door smack your hyde when exiting is my motto. If don't like the story, why continue to read is the question I ask. Anyway, once the reviewer received a message that they are spammed as I was informed when deleting the review I left it as. And didn't confront the reviewer as some may or would but I see it as 'what is the point in doing so? I wont gain nothing in retaliating with abuse in return. Taking their power away from the bullies teaches them a lesson eventually but that is the harsh lesson that they must learn and face. I don't wish to be angry no more but live happy as everyone deserves to be. the greatest weapon is…**

 **Wisdom-** **learning from past experiences so the future generations don't repeat old habits, mistakes and continue abusive cycles. No matter who or where they learned it from or how, doesn't mean should do it. We have a** **Choice** **and once it is made, that is what stays with us** **forever.**

 **Onwards to the next chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"What is the title of this fiction, Mikey?" Donatello asked, looking to him gently with a tender brotherly smile. Returning the smile and finally replied.

"Turtle Titian and lady of the Justice Force."

Donatello smiled, proudly that his younger brother was able to create a title for his first fiction that he is trying to create in the category of adventure/romance and drama. So he gently asked.

"Are you sure, little brother?"

Mikey nodded and answered. "Yes, I am sure."

He exhaled his soft sigh and said gently. "Alright, it is your story but need help. Let me know, ok." The purple clad terrapin assured, encouraging. Mikey smiled and nodded.

"Ok."

Typing the chapter onto the computer and re-read the story in case of any other mistakes that may have been missed while writing but other than that, Mikey was pleased with the story starter. And hoped that whoever, reads it will be too.

Reading the guidelines as instructed, accepted the terms and finally was given the 'ok' to browse and upload the chapter into the document manager and quickly viewed/edited the chapter before posting the first chapter for the new story to be read and reviewed that endlessly waited.

But what waited him, was something that he'd never anticipated or assumed would happen while waiting for the reviews to follow through.

Donatello exhaled softly, giving his brother the permission to use his laptop to take with him, and continue with his fiction as the programming of Microsoft word and spell check with grammar correction was locked in the settings when needed which the purple clad terrapin knew that his brother would be using regardless. But informed him, that he too wished to read the story before the next update. Mikey agreed and resumed writing his story as he hopes this fiction will be a hit in the category of the adventure/drama and romance area.

Using all that he had experienced when meeting the Justice force, but one that attracted his attention was the one named Amanda. The daughter of Dr Dome and Bernice. When the Domeoids were sent to kidnap the members of the justice force which had raised suspicions of whom was responsible at the time but when the truth was revealed and the villain brought to light, as in this case it was Amanda, seeking revenge for her deceased mother; Bernice.

After defeating Amanda, and brought the long-lost father and daughter together as the poor old man never knew he had a daughter but was willing to build the relationship with Amanda as should had but although he was hurting that he was kept in the dark about the secret of his deceased lover. He was able to forgive her in spirit and managed a relationship with their daughter for the better as the future was looking exceptionally bright.

And it was not until three months later, that Mikey received the first edition of the new comic for the continuance of the Justice Force adventures with himself, picture on the comic cover. This had brought great joy to the hyperactive terrapin and had made the old rat, to be proud of what his son has accomplished and this is where Mikey was inspired to write a fiction of his own.

As he was inspired from a movie he had watched earlier that evening but also reminded him, of his adventures with the justice force and wondered how will his masked heroic self would go with the heroine known as Amanda, the new dome mistress.

And so it begins, as resumes with the following chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _One week later…._

Mikey logged in to his account and found no reviews just yet on his fiction. But this, didn't stop him to continue in writing. Until the following four chapters were edited and corrected of any mistakes before updating. Mikey decided to take a break from writing and wondered if he could create a 'Facebook' account and see whether he could make new friends, again he was unaware of the dangers that he'd confront the cruelty of others treating good people with dreadful abuse.

Immediately he would comment to the posts that were and tell them, they were been poorly distasteful and ignorant that had no honour. The retaliation he received was not he expected. Numerous and continuous hurtful comments were exchanged but most were Mikey's defending himself and others, while telling those were dishing the abuse to bring the victims down. Were cruel and empty.

This only _aggravated_ them more and then the nasty _labelling_ begun.

"That is not nice, shouldn't be treating others like garbage. How would you like it, if that was done to you?" Mikey commented to the post that was posted to hurt another Facebook user.

"Oh, go eat shit and die. Troll." The reply was posted. Mikey was dumbfounded to the answer and tried to be polite as he possibly could and since never experienced cyberbullying before, he didn't realise this only fuelled the bullies to continue with their assault on the computer screen.

"I aint a troll. I am a turtle." Mikey posted, revealing his identity. Which more, labelling and cruel taunts were dished at him.

"A turtle? Lol, you must be joking? This is the real world, fool! No one like wannabe cosplayers here. So go back and crawl back in the hole you came out of, troll." The bully told Mikey again in capital lettering as he replied on the post. Been his first incident of confronting the attacks, he decided to report and block the user which gave some peace for a little while but that didn't last long.

Eventually, more and more followed. As the post was created by another facebook user, creating rumours and lies of what was said, to twist and manipulate the truth from the earlier conflict. When Mikey witnessed and read the post along with the comments by those, whom had commented underneath within three minutes after the post was created.

He was astounded how many, had commented so fast and the amount of users that commented had shocked the orange clad terrapin even more.

"What? Over 100 comments within three minutes? That is not possible? Why is this post saying I am trolling?" Mikey wondered as he tried not to allow his tears well and stream down his cheeks. Unsure where to begin or look for help, as he didn't want his brothers know that he was been cyberbullied by people that he had never met.

So Mikey, wrote down each and every one of the names listed in the post and one by one. He blocked and reported them. Then resumed with his own, search Facebook pages to follow and like while updating his profile to allow others to know whom he is.

 _One hour later…_

Mikey received a friend request from a girl named 'Dawn summers.' Raised his eye ridge, curious to the name and immediately friended this user. Then after awhile, the abuse begun and the endless torment had became so ghastly that he begun to feel, worthless in himself and wondered why he was targeted. Also wondered, what had he done to deserve for such cruelty.

Hot streamed covered his cheeks, and before he knew it. Posted up on the wall, stating that he was leaving and not returning because of those whom were forever been so cruel to him for standing up and protecting those that needed to be protected.

Then the endless comments of bullies wrote. Labelling ghastly names, further breaking his confidence as they laughed and mocked him. But suddenly one person came forward, just as he were about to deactivate the account and told him in private message that he shouldn't listen and believe what they were labelling him as to be.

At first, this did give mikey a little empowerment and confidence which he remained and blocked the bullies then logged off. Wiping the tears away from his cheeks and exhaled with a soft breathe to calm himself and stood up, closed the laptop then headed to bed where he rested until the following morning and continued on his story but decided to try to draw his turtle titan persona self with Amanda when he had stumbled across a website where Art is commission and shared with other Artists from all different talents and imaginations to create fantastic and astounding artwork.

Creating the account, again he named himself as the 'turtle titan' on the username and logged out. Until he had created his first drawing. Immediately, he never believed the impact or abuse would follow and carve into him deep when comments were made about his drawing that he was stupid and shouldn't try to be something that he wasn't.

Again, this had deeply sadden him and removed the drawing then the comments were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Donatello waited precisely three days for the next chapter of the story, which mikey was writing. Assuming that he was exhausted and allowed his younger brother to rest, then remained where he sat by the computer. Working on his gadgets, blue prints of the city sewerage piping and escape routes for their advantage in case of attack from their enemies as it hadn't been the first time, let alone it won't be the last.

Leonardo had finished with his circuit of training and wondered curiously what his brother was doing that evening. Knocking on the door gently as he waited, Donatello answered invitingly. "Come in."

The door opened and Leonardo walked in the room. "Hey Donnie."

"Hey leo. How was training?" he wondered.

"Good, good. But right now, I was wondering if you would be interested for a nightly patrol topside." Leonardo asked, curiously hoped that he would which Raphael waited patiently. Well not so patient as he shouted out, calling out for his brothers. "Come on, we going or what?"

"Raph is anxious to get topside and break some skulls as usual." Donatello commented, with a smile. Leonardo chuckled agreeably. "I'll get mikey, meet you in the garage." He told the purple clad terrapin that nodded and quickly turned his computer off, closed it while Leonardo left the room and walked to Mikey's bedroom door.

Gently knocking as he stood outside the closed door. "Mikey?"

No answer was replied, only stumbling footsteps within the room. Then finally, the door opened, and Leonardo was immediately concerned when seeing his youngest brother's face. "Mikey? What is wrong?"

Mikey exhaled an shuddering breathe and tried to hide his depression as he wanted to be strong, and continue on like nothing ever happened. "Nothing, what is up leo?"

Leonardo knew that he was not been truthful and said, assuring. "What is wrong? Tell me, what happened and we can correct what is wrong."

Mikey shook his head and replied. "It is nothing, leo. I am fine, really." Trying to put on a brave face, hiding the hurt that had already displayed, then stepped out of the room and closed the door behind and walked on. Leaving Leonardo standing and watching him walk away, becoming more concerned for his brother. Then finally, Donatello exited from his room and was approached secondly. "Donnie?"

Looking up to his older brother and answered. "Yes Leonardo."

"Do you know what is troubling, Mikey?" Leonardo asked, concerned. Donatello looked Leonardo with grimaced glance then replied after shaking his head. "No, why what has happened?"

"I don't know, but something has happened and he wont tell me." Leonardo informed Donatello of his fears.

"Maybe I could, look into his computer and see what could be the problem but then that would mean, intruding his privacy." Donatello explained.

"Agreed. Maybe we should persist in trying to support him with our brotherly bond, remind him of that he isn't alone."

Donatello nodded and said, agreeing immeditaly. "Yes, indeed."

* * *

I know this is short chapter but, writing a story in the pov of the turtles experiences to cyberbullying but really seeing their brother, endure it and try their best in comforting him. so he don't harm himself. but when facing cyberbullying is a growing problem for everyone involved. and it must stop before anymore are hurt or commit suicide.


	6. Note

I interrupt the story with a message of what should be looking out for when using the internet instead of bickering and forever fighting amongst ourselves or bullying others. As this must stop.

I agree 100%, jade and I promise, I will never forget it. As everyone has the **right** to feel safe either at home, at school, wherever they are or may be especially should be permitted to feel safe on the computer. But in truth, there is no such thing in net surfing safety.

Cyberbullying is a growing problem due to our society is growing and evolving through technology. But cyberbullying isn't the only problem when it comes to the internet, usage and surfacing etc etc. the other subject I am going to mention, is the most terrifying of all and is every parents nightmare when fully aware of the dangers. But again, it is very difficult to figure who is and who isn't a danger to people when on the internet. There are countless internet grooming predators that also prey on the weak and neglected especially those who feel worthless through cyberbullying and then, that's when predators **strike.**

And yes, that is just a glimpse of what I've endure of cyberbullying through facebook myself but that is just one part of what is said and labelled of me. Before it begun on Deviant Art website. I hadn't visited my deviant Art page for a few days in hope that bullies have died down and moved on, which is highly unlikely and possibly waiting for my return to resume their abuse. But, having a break from the internet even it is just for a few days, a week or even month does do some good to calm the stress levels and empower me once again so I can just react 'heh, what's new? All that you got? Don't you have a life to live for since wasting time and energy in bringing down others. Bye bye. Don't want to know. Have a nice life.' Usually that is what id say but it only aggravates the bullies more because I've taken their power away from them in showing that they have no control over me and cant hurt me no more and this angers them because they lost their hold on me. And due to I got tired of the silly nonsense and decided to look for what I can use to help me to become better then by ignoring them, when I return I will be able to clean my profile of rubbish so that negative energy don't germinates and consumes the new person I've become or want to become.

Revealing the bully is the first step.  
Confronting the truth is the second step.  
Showing youre better then they are is the third step.  
and lastly,

Using quotes from certified psychologists also helps and sharing these steps with others can not only teaches the bully a lesson but empowers you to be better. Not worse.

I hope this helps because cyberbullying is a life stricken and damaging problem with eternal consequences that the victims families suffer the most even after death. (suicide.) even when this has happened, the bullies go to the next victim and the cycle goes on and on and on. There is no end to bullying. When the victim commits suicide, their family suffers a great deal of pain and loss because no matter what is said, nothing will change the fact this will happen to another person.

Bullying someone to suicide is far worst then holding a gun to their temple and pulling the trigger. Truth hurts as it is meant to especially when it comes to bullying. The question is, how many more has to die for the point to be taken seriously in order to make a stop to the abuse and investigate the problem of why the bully is committing in hurting others?

Sometimes when the bully begins the abuse as it is said that they envy what they don't have but still don't excuse the torment they have inflicted. And if they are bullied in their own home environment, then they have a choice to report it and get justice with help to recovery and healing.

If they don't, then that isn't anyone's fault for the bullies misfortune and no one that bullies hurt in whatever form should feel guilty or worthless when not at fault either. I know this must be harsh to say but again, why should the victims suffer and be blamed for it?

That is the big question that no one wants to answer and this is where the 'blame game' comes in. which is really sad. The more we practice to empower ourselves against bullying through mentally, physically, emotionally and spiritually. The shield of protection is created and as long you have that with you, you can never be beaten down ever again.

Bullies fear those who have found their strength and realised they are better also stronger then they believe to be. this is goes for Narcissistics.

 **Strength is more than just words, it is also actions. When have all four; you will be invincible.**

I know it is hard to keep telling yourself to stay strong but as long you have the support of your friends and family close by, you will never fall. Bless be my lovelies. You all **ROCK**!

Always remember this affirmation:

I am in control of my life, not my bullies.  
Only, I control my destiny, not my bullies.  
I am strong, and no one can take that from me  
this is who I am  
because I am loved  
by my friends, family and the universe around me.

Now shall resume to the following chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Both Leonardo and Donatello finally walked in the garage while Raphael was ready to go, and started his motorcycle then drove out as his brothers followed in the van. Before either had realised that Mikey was supposedly missing.

"Wait a minute." Leonardo requested.

"What is it, leo?" Donatello asked.

"Where's mikey?" Leonardo replied, unable to see where he was. Donatello also became worried and looked back, then answered assuming. "He should be in the back."

The blue clad terrapin unbuckled himself from the passenger seat and went into the back, in search of his youngest brother. Then seconds later, had found him huddled in the corner of the vehicle. Holding his legs and rocking back then forth. Leonardo placed his hand onto Mikey's shoulder, hoping to comfort him which he received a depressing glance.

"Did you find him, leo?" Donatello asked, calling gently to him. With a gentle reply, he answered whilst returning the shout out. "Yeah, I found him."

"Come on, little brother." Leonardo gestured him to take his seat closer to where he is seen. Donatello looked back and saw the depressed glance and immediately his heart sunk. Buckled up, remained silent and returned to his own seat. Then Donatello asked quietly.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, I didn't ask." Leo replied, softly.

"What should we do?" he wondered. Rubbing the back of his neck and sighed then answered.

"I'm not sure, but whatever is bothering him. We better find out, before it gets worse."

Donatello nodded agreeing and continued on, then suggested that Mikey would be best to stay April and Casey while they are out on patrol, in case he is unable to defend himself or concentrate. Leonardo thought on it for a moment then agreeably understood that Mikey, should sit this patrol out for one night. Until he is himself again.

"Raph." Leonardo called through the communicator ear piece.

"Yeah, leo." He answered, as the crackle of the earpiece echoed alittle.

"Quick pit stop at April's." leo ordered. Raphael was unsure as why, Leonardo would request a order then didn't ask further questions and answered. "Alright."

Arriving to the 2nd time antique shop and parked their vehicles, then enter the building to request their friend to watch over mikey while they went out on patrol. Meanwhile April was comfortably watching her favourite TV show; Everybody loves Raymond when interrupted by the knock on her apartment door.

Placing her banana cake tea on the table then went to answer the door. "Oh hi, guys. What can I do for you?" she asked, smiling.

"Hi April, we need a favour of you. Could you give mikey some company while we are out on patrol?" Leonardo requested as mikey stood close by and looked to the floor. April noticed that mikey wasn't himself and replied, immediately. "Of course. What is wrong? Is he sick?"

"No, no. Nothing like that but, we are concerned that he isn't himself as he wont tell us?" Leonardo informed her as April felt deeply saddened for the orange clad terrapin.

"I will try my best and let you know what is happening so as I have a chat with mikey." April replied, promising him that she will inform him as soon she discovers what is the problem. Leonardo smiled softly and said. "Thankyou."

Mikey walked in the door and leo left, closing the door behind her and offered a tea for Mikey. With a soft shake of his head and no verbal reply, as he walked to the couch and sat down. April followed and sat down beside him, taking his hand and gently squeezed. "Mikey, what is wrong?" she gently asked.

Continuously stared to the table before them and fresh tears dropped, leaving stains in his mask. April looked to the once hyperactive and happy terrapin, sitting beside her in a deep depressing state that he appeared that his spirit had disappeared. Everything was gone.

This made April's heart break deeply and she pulled him to her embrace and tightly comforted him as she said. "I am here, mikey. Please tell me what happened?"

Gently grasped her arms and tugged on her shirt lightly as he buried his face in her shoulder, and just cried. April had never seen his beloved terrapin friend, in such state and even she was feeling greatly sad for him but was greatly angry of what or who had made him like this. She knew that there was no way, it would had been his brothers to put him in this depressing feeling. It had to be something or someone else.

"Mikey, tell me what happened?" she gently gestured him to look at her, wiping the tears away whilst holding his cheeks then finally he answered through his sobs.

"Why are people so ugly?"

April looked to him, shocked. Then answered. "Pardon?"

"Why are people so ugly to each other?" he repeated but corrected his question. April immediately knew why mikey was so depressed and she began asking questions.

"Has someone been ugly toward you?"

Mikey nodded. April exhaled, keeping herself calm as her anger was raising and felt disgusted but she knew all too well how some people can be and did what any friend would do, is to comfort and encourage her friend that he is not alone and no matter what is said, she and his family with other good people that know them will always be with him.

 _Elsewhere rooftops…_

The three heroic terrapins were leaping across the rooftops, practicing their jumps and stealth skills. Raphael asked as he was curious and concerned. "Why is mikey sitting this patrol and training out? Is he sick?"

Both Leonardo and Donatello stopped, then answered. "No, Mikey isn't sick. Well, for some reason he isn't talking and we don't know why."

Raphael was stunned to hear that his youngest brother, always the loud mouth. Forever making a racket and making jokes, suddenly was silent. This also deeply concerned the red clad terrapin as he said. "What are we going to do about it, fearless leader?"

Leonardo sighed then replied. "April offered to speak with him and inform us later when we finish the patrol and then, we will know what is bothering Mikey. Usually, would ask Master Splinter but since he is asleep. Would be best we leave it for now, then inform him immediately."

"But not til we know what is bothering Mikey right?" raphael asked. Leonardo nodded and replied.

"Yes, not til we know what is bothering mikey."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

April listened to Mikey's dilemma of what he had encountered and experienced through his first Facebook account, repeating all the cruel labelling in cleanier version as how he would describe they treated him when standing up for another Facebook user when the heat was turned onto him and had burned him as their abuse commence.

"Oh, dear Mikey. Did you report them?" April heartbrokenly felt for him as she asked. He nodded, looking to the floor in-between his clasped hands.

"Yes. But others came, to call me ghastly names. And mocked me to be something else."

April was so angry, wanting to say something to these bullies but feared this would only make matters worse or she'd could be targeted as well, just like Mikey was for defending victims on the social media. Then she suggested that he deactivate the account and not worry about it again, or keep the account active but block the bullies so they can not continue with their torment and assault.

Mikey also mentioned that he was been bullied on his Art profile as well, as three user accounts that happened to be one person behind them was labelling his morals as garbage. April was mortified to hear what mikey said, repeated of his bullies used to bring him down.

"This dude said I was an autistic idiot that cant draw for shit." Mikey looked to April with hot stream of fresh tears that stained his mask and cheeks. April gritted her teeth in anger, but tried to say calmly.

"Then that fool is the ignorant gnat. As how dare he or she label you as autistic? And laughed about it. That is just cruel, and sickening." Biting her tongue from saying anything else, further as she wanted to give these bullies a piece of her mind.

"Just report, and block them. Mikey. They are just stupid because they have nothing better to do with their own lives. Try not to let it get to you. They're not worth it, but remember you and your brothers had done incredible things for this city, this planet. Saved it more then once. They just don't realise what great heroes they have protecting them on daily basis, but then it is their loss because do you know why?"

Mikey shook his head and answered. "No, I don't know why."

"Because you are an hero! And some don't deserve to be saved but you still do. Because that is who you are. A good gentle person that is more human being even though you are turtle, that is willing to sacrifice yourself to save those when not realising it. Despite some don't deserve the good you do." April assured, explaining as she comforted him and reminded him of whom he is. Whilst gently hugging him as he returned the hug. "Don't ever forget that, mikey. You are loved by your brothers, master splinter, me and casey. Sometimes casey is a big dope at times but you are loved by all of us."

Mikey smiled, hugged april more and said. "Thankyou april." She smiled and replied.

"You're welcome, mikey. Don't let silly people get to you, ok."

Mikey nodded and let go as she went to get some junkfood from the cupboards and shared with Mikey as they watched television. "Come on, mikey. No more tears and lets have some fun." She smiled, encouraging.

Mikey smiled and nodded, replying. "Yeah, let's have some fun and what are we watching?"

"How about." She paused and grabbed the remote to change the TV channel and searched through the program until a movie that attracted their attention. "Oh, There we go. Jack and Jill."

Watching the movie together and all his worries were gone, for the time being as he enjoyed April's company and laughed at the silly things that Jill said and did which made her brother, worry with concern as this made him wonder. "Maybe I should hold back on the pranks I do to raph."

April looked to him and smiled. "As long they are harmless and don't harm no one, why hold back?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'll leave a whoopy cushion in his bed that will release a foul smell of rotten eggs." He chuckled. April shook her head and sniggered. "Oh mikey, don't ever change."

"I promise I wont," he smiled and winked then resumed with the movie.

 _Two hours later…_

"Hm, it's too quiet." Leonardo commented, looking over the city under the dead silent night. Raphael sat on the ledge of the roof while playing his sai, balancing it on his finger tip as the sharp edge had sat in his skin.

"Maybe the crims, are sleeping?" Donatello wondered.

"Crims never sleep. There is no such thing as sleep for crims." Raphael commented.

Leonardo continued to look out, over the city as he folded his arms and sighed. "Let's call it for the night. Nothing is happening and maybe for once, it could be a good thing that all is quiet." His brothers agreed then followed back to Aprils, collecting Mikey.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"That was awesome movie, my sides are still sore from laughing." Mikey told April as she was just pleased to see her friend back to his normal self but worried, how long will that last. Stood up and took the cups, plates and unfinished food with her to the kitchen when Mikey quickly followed and offered his assistance.

"I can wash those." He smiled.

"Thankyou mikey. Feeling better?" she replied **.**

"Yes, I'm feeling better." He answered, happily. Leaving it as that, she didn't ask no more questions and prayed that next time, he'd ignore the bullies and do what she suggested to do if happens again. The window opened, and three terrapins climbed inside. Raphael was first then followed by Leonardo and finally, Donatello.

"April, do you mind if I have a bottle of soda?" Raphael asked. April looked back and answered, permitting the request as she received an gratitude in return as he took out a soda can from the fridge and flopped himself in the couch. Leonardo went to the cupboard and grabbed a glass, grabbed some ice then asked for some water.

Taking the glass, and filled it with cool water over the ice and handed the glass back to Leonardo as he said his thanks then joined raphael in the living room. Donatello was the last to enter the kitchen but didn't want anything, he was more concerned about Mikey and asked April to speak in private.

She nodded and walked with Donatello and went downstairs, leaving Mikey at the kitchen sink and the others in the living room watching television.

"Did you get what was bothering Mikey?" Donatello lowly asked.

"I did, Mikey said that there a lot of people on Facebook, Deviant Art and fanfiction were bullying him. On what he drew, wrote and said to defend that were also bullied."

Donatello folded his arms and exhaled, softly as he felt disgusted and disbelieved this would happen but remembered informing that there were some may behave like that.

"Thankyou April, now I know what the problem is. I can work on making cyberbully security system on his accounts with some information that cyberbullying is not acceptable."

"I think that would be a wise decision. But I suggested that he deactivate the accounts and keep the ones that he wants to stay on and block also report the bullies." April informed Donatello as he immediately replied.

"No, I have a better idea. As I will do some research on this topic and create post that states it is not allowed and inform others to copy and paste, as a back up booklet to protect themselves for future purposes."

"That is even a better idea. Never thought of that." April said, surprised. Donatello smiled, and chuckled.

"Well, to out smart a bully. Have to look into the root of the problem and be smart about it without causing more grief or drama that could or will bring even worst consequences."

"I agree. well anyway, good luck and let me know how it goes." April requested and walked back in the room together as his brothers were waiting. "Come on, Brainiac. Time to go home. I want my hammock." Raphael wined.

"Alright, I'm coming raph. Keep your shell on."

"My shell is on. Was that meant to be funny?" raph answered, confused. Donatello chuckled and replied. "Not really, but it did sound funny though."

"Alright, that is enough." Leonardo told them, mikey hugged april before leaving as he said his thanks then hopped in the van. Leonardo sighed, and looked to april with a smile. "Thanks April."

She winked and answered. "Welcome, Leonardo. We are family and that is what family is for."

Leonardo smiled, nodded agreeably then waved as they drove out of the alley and down the street, returning home. April returned the wave as she too, returned to her apartment.

* * *

My experience of the bullying on Deviant Art was when I confronted a DA user, using the word to label and bring down a fellow DA user that is a good artist through technology and digital art. And what got me angry was this bully called my friend an 'autistic idiot' just like I had written in the story as I stepped in and confronted this bully by asking how could he find it funny and call someone autistic.

This had gotten me as my children are autistic. It is a constant struggle raising two children with the disability. Some days it is greatly draining, to deal with but I fight to remain calm as much I can to help them and look for as many ways on the internet, local library and specialist to help me in the area to make things better for me as an parent with autistic children. As there is so much to deal with from behaviour to mentality to eating habits and worse of all, unprovoked violence from the child.

When I saw that comment used to bully my friend. I immediately snapped and the heat turned onto me, degrading my morals and skills a parent and questioning whether I was telling the truth or not about my children's disability because this bully knew nothing and said openly that he would never have no children anyway as children disgusted him or her.

Well, not only I said things I shouldn't had. But I allowed my anger get the better of me, which had blinded my judgement as I believed in that no one should be bullying any one no matter who they are, or where they come from to empower themselves in bringing down others especially using their victims children as a tool to bring them down. As that is just downright sickening to me and felt pity for this bully's parents as I only could imagine what hell, they could be enduring with this person. Which dreadfully sad.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

All was quiet as they returned to the lair. Until Donatello broke the silence and said to mikey. "How is the story, going mikey? Would you like me to correct and edit the mistakes before posting?"

Mikey shrugged alittle and replied. "Yeah, I guess so." Looking back to his brother through the reviewing mirror above him and then looked to Leonardo, with silent glances then looked ahead as had entered the tunnel.

Master splinter waited in the living room, watching his favourite late night soap opera with fresh brewed hot cup of jasmine tea. Waiting to know what shocking bombshell is to come, is when his ears twitched and whiskas bristled when the four terrapins finally entered the lair.

"How was patrol, my sons?" Master splinter asked.

"Quiet, sensei." Leonardo replied and continued. "Night sensei."

"Night sensei, nothing happened much." Raphael said afterwards and disappeared to his room. Splinter replied. "Night my sons."

Donatello and mikey, just continued on then disappeared to their rooms as splinter called out to them. "Donatello, michelangelo?"

"Yes, sensei." They unison replied. "You are rather quiet this evening." He said, concerned.

"Just tired and sleepy. Heading to bed, night sensei." They yawned and left to the room, going their separate ways. "Night." He finally replied and didn't think much on it and continued watching his soap opera.

Donatello took the computer and updated the cyberbullying security system so when Mikey logged in next, immediate block and report is performed. Yawned softly as he wanted to see for himself about what these bullies had said to his brother but then, felt that he would be invading and intruding his privacy.

Knowing the problem, wanting to confront them but also thought. If he confront them, what retaliation would be thrown back onto mikey when he logs in next? What will be said? How would they say it?

And what kind of distasteful methods and cruel threats would the bullies use to break his spirit? Then the purple clad terrapin thought to himself, instead of confronting them. Maybe finding information to help his brother, to strengthen his confidence and others by finding quotes and psychological information that can be shared onto his profiles for all to see and could be used as a chain reaction in protecting themselves and empower the victims.

Surfing the internet and typed in 'cyberbullying'. The information he had found was extraordinary. He wondered, how come no one knew to look here and possibly use these quotes to strengthen themselves and show the bullies can not and will not able to bring them down, because the victims themselves had found their strength and shown they are better what they are told and labelled.

"This quote should be perfect for mikey." Donatello commented to himself, writing down the quote that he had just found and begun working on, creating a digital billboard to state in bold letters. With the red crossed circle, showing it is not acceptable.

" **Cyberbullying. It is cruel, distasteful and ugly behaviour. It is not funny to mock, torment and abuse others to make yourself better. Cyberbullying is NOT acceptable. It ends here and now."**

Then donatello had found another two quotes saying.

" **Strength is more than just words, it is ACTION. When you are physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually strong. You are INVINCIBLE! Nothing can or will NOT bring you down, when you have all four. Violence is not the answer but usually practiced as a last resort, Wisdom is the key.  
And the greatest power of all, outsmart your bullies by showing you are better than they are. As in the end, they will be alone when realising their torment only brings them more grief and misery unto themselves. Not to others that they abuse." **

" **Abuse is abuse, there is no other way of looking at what is given. Don't let the bullies bring you down, you know you are strong they are. And always remember you are loved by those who do care about you."**

Donatello smiled, as he read the quote due to had lost count of how many there were but the strongest quotes that stood out, were the ones he chosen to be used along with the information he had came across and read what a psychologist known as Dr. Karen that is a campaign founder to Cyberbullying.

 **Bullies might be bullied**

A bully is often a reflection of their home environment. We're not born aggressive or violent, some people become like this due to the way that they experienced in their life.

 **Bullies crave attention**

When someone bullies, they are noticed, they are feared, they become someone. This allows their self-confidence to build and enables them to feel a sense of control in their life.

 **Bullies might be jealous of the victim**

The victim is often someone the bully is jealous of-they may be smarter, stronger, prettier (more attractive), even athletic or have a good home and loving family the bully wishes they could have.

Leaning back in his chair as he read the truths about cyberbullying and wondered to himself.  
"But what if, the bully isn't been bullied in their own home environment? Would that mean they are just seeking attention because they aren't receiving any? Or been acknowledge in some way? What is there to be jealous of? No family is perfect, to have a perfect family takes time and patience. And if result to abuse to be accepted or noticed, then that is just sad. And downright ugly. If cant be nice, or say anything nice. Don't speak at all and leave others alone."

Donatello realised this will be ignored as been the highly intelligent terrapin in his family, and read enough of the world to know that people can be terribly ugly toward each other over countless petty issues and unnecessary behavioural acts. Understanding what is stated by the professional speaking on the issue, but still don't give the bullies to treat and disrespect others no matter what they've endured and experienced as many have suffered from so much worse.

Wiping the tears away as they streamed and stained his mask and cheeks but he continued on, creating the security system for his brother's sake as he just couldn't bare to see him depressed again and he hoped there will not be a next time of this abuse, as there is no telling how he'd react and what he'd may say when he just may loose his temper for the very first time as since known to be the gentle pacifist spirited terrapin of the family.

* * *

Dr Karen is an Australian psychologist that had created the forum information I am using in this chapter as I found it in a Dolly magazine and it struck me, to help me use on my own profiles to share with anyone that wishes to use to empower themselves and protect from cyberbullying as it must stop.

Bullying of all kinds are distasteful and ugly. Should never ever be performed or practiced by anyone. As it is the victims families that suffer the everlasting loss of their family member that is taken from them. 'dearest lost soul' I wrote four years ago to a boy that committed suicide after he was bullied by not one, not five but the entire school students that chased him down the street and bashed him until he finally committed suicide the following evening in his family car garage. He had hung himself because more then 50 school students that mobbed against him and bullied him beyond imagination. No one stepped in to stop it. Instead they watched and allowed it to continue. It was presented on the News the next day as a warning what damages bullying can do.

Bully others and think the consequences wont affect your actions later on life especially when have scarred the victims family after death (suicide). This question is always to be asked.

'What will you do, when the tables are turned against you? Or towards someone you care about, especially it could be your own child?'

It is true when it is said 'sins of the father or mother'. Because karma always comes knocking, no matter you are a parent or not. Frankly it don't matter whom you are or will become, karma will come right around and what will you do when the tables are turned against you?


	11. finale chapter

**Finale chapter**

 _ **Chapter song: Aretha franklin-Respect**_

 _ **What you want  
baby I got  
what you need  
do you know I got it?  
all I'm asking  
is for a little respect  
when you come home (just a little bit)  
R.E.S.P.E.C.T**_

 _ **What it means to me  
R.E.S.P.E.C.T….**_

The next morning, Mikey had awoken in bright spirits. Happily felt himself again as he was inspired to finished his story about The turtle titan and Amanda with the justice force. The reformed hyperactive terrapin was so excited to take his story to Donatello and have it looked over before updating.

Picking up the folder, that carried nine chapters and realised that Donatello still had the laptop. "Hello, mikey. Donnie has the computer. Duh." Bopping himself on the forehead and hurried out the door, and past by Leonardo that also exited his room but watched his brother run in hurry to donatello's room.

"What's the rush, mikey?" Leo asked.

"I finished my story and Donnie promised to read it." Mikey called back, and bolted in the room. "Donnie, you awake?"

Leonardo smiled, as raphael approached his side and folded his arms and said. "Our hyperactive brother is back to normal."

"Yes, he sure is." Leonardo commented.

Standing within the doorway of his room, watching and listening quietly. And proudly smiled, that his sons have a strong brotherly bond and friendships with those of the surface world.

Meanwhile in donnie's room, mikey was gently shaking his sleeping brother to wake up and said. "Donnie, you promised to read my story and help me with the editing before updating, bro."

He grumbled alittle then pushed himself from the table edge, then stretched and yawned. "Hang on, mikey. Need some coffee."

Mikey grabbed the cup, rushed out of the room and left the stunned purple clad terrapin, watching the gush of whoosh smog, float where he just ran then returned with the coffee. "All nice and hot, just like how you like it Donnie."

Taking the cup, sipping the beverage and grunted then groaned abit. "Too hot?" mikey asked, worried. Donatello couldn't reply so he nodded and placed the cup down then grabbed the folder. Begun reading and corrected the misspelling and grammar mistakes also, changed the a few paragraphs along the way.

What seemed a eternity later which was only, say two or three hours later. The story was completed, and Donatello re-read it. Again, one hour later as Mikey patiently or somewhat patiently waited to hear the review of his older brother's thought on this story.

"Is it good?" mikey crossed his fingers behind his shell, waiting an answer. Donatello exhaled softly and smiled to him, then finally answered.

"It is not bad, and not perfect but pretty good though." Donatello commented, confidently. Mikey tilted his head alittle then said.

"So, it is bad?" he sighed softly. "I will try again."

"No, mikey. You did a good job for your first try but worth a good read."

Mikey happily smiled and threw his arms around Donatello's neck, hugging him tightly. "Thankyou Donnie."

"You're welcome mikey, ok you cutting my air supply."

"Sorry. Come on, Donnie I want to update my story." Mikey pleaded requested. Donatello smiled and typed the story in the computer then updated it onto his profile.

"Now, just have to wait until what the readers say about your story." Donatello said, tiredly.

Mikey was too busy wanting to update his story and post his new drawing of turtle titan with Amanda. Donatello saw the drawing and he was very proud. "That is really good, mikey."

Mikey smiled and asked. "Post up on my ART page, please."

Donatello took the drawing, scanned it onto the computer and logged in. And finally, the drawing was posted. Within three seconds, his drawing received four favourites. Mikey was over the moon about the positive encouragement. And was inspired to draw more.

"Wow four favourites?!" mikey exclaimed happily.

"That is a good start." Donatello commented.

"I'm going to draw more." Mikey stated, rushing out the door. Turned on his chair and watched his brother hurry to draw more and happily sighed, to see his brother happy again. Then the computer beeped with notifications from DA user saying that, the drawing was really good and would love to see more and become Mikey's first watcher of his profile then also commented.

"It is a good thing that you have created a post on cyberbullying with the information to reveal the bullies and hopefully make changes for the future. Congratulations, and keep up the good work. Don't ever let bullies get you down. Stay strong, buddy. Take care."

"At least there are good people that wish to see changes in the world." Donatello said to himself, logged out of the account after replying with a smiley face and said thankyou then closed the laptop.

The end….


End file.
